Emmène moi
by Hugolienne
Summary: [TS] : Les dernières péripéties sont loin de laisser Emma Swan complètement sereine quant à son futur. Elle en a assez de toute cette vie et laisse éclater son émotion dans un élan de désespoir trop puissant. (Two Shot, Post saison 5, drama)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Bon, cet écrit est assez impulsif, je viens de finir mes examens alors j'ai laissé cours à mes émotions, ou du moins à celles de Emma et ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Après mon OS** _ **Animals**_ **qui évoque des retrouvailles explosives et qu'on ne risque pas de retrouver dans la série ( quoi que...) je me suis mise à imaginer ce que la dernière saison susciterait comme conséquences sur notre sauveuse - un peu dans la même veine que mon initial OS _Cauchemar_ (avant que cela ne devienne une fiction bien sûr) mais à un différent moment de la série-, donc voilà un petit OS plein de drama. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir de vous-même sans plus de bla bla ! :) Je vous préviens, maintenant pour éviter la surprise; c'est un OS assez court !  
**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Emmène-moi**

Alors que le soleil chaleureux se couchait à l'horizon et se laissait engloutir dans le ciel crépusculaire parmi les épis de blé qu'il alimentait généralement de façon si généreuse, une voiture si commune aux yeux humains filait à une allure modérée sur la route, bordée par les champs. Elle glissait doucement, tranquillement et flâneusement, comme si le hasard l'avait de lui-même convoqué et attendait cruellement qu'elle cherche une quelconque ambition en ce lieu où aucune âme ne se manifestait. Le moteur ronronnant mollement alors que le carburant, essentiel à sa fonctionnalité, envahissait son mécanisme, la vitre de la conductrice s'abaissa lentement, et l'air frais annonciateur d'une heure plus sombre s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en faisant délicieusement frissonner ses occupants. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'automobiliste, et son regard émeraude se posa sur son passager qui se laissait consciencieusement guider. Les yeux de celui-ci, braqués en dehors, curieux, et avides, restèrent longtemps aveugles à l'émotion qui convergeait vers eux, résolument fixés sur ces masses brunes dont l'étendue indéfinie semblait être capable de nourrir des peuples entiers. C'est lorsqu'une tendre main prit contact avec sa fougueuse chevelure fraichement agitée par le vent que son attention se détourna et qu'il rencontra les iris protectrices et lourdes d'émotions qui ne trouvaient, d'ailleurs, aucun juste mot pour être exprimés. Il sourit à son tour, révélant un orgueil longtemps éveillé d'être l'objet de tant d'émotion. Il se laissa faire un long moment, savourant le simple toucher de sa paume et finit par s'en emparer dans un geste encore plus frémissant de sentiment pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas où il était emmené, mais il s'en souciait peu car il avait conscience que ce _voyage_ ne pouvait susciter que le bonheur de l'être aimée, assise à ses côtés.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_ Murmura-t-elle d'un air curieux en brisant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le silence narcotique qui s'était imposé à l'instant même où ils s'étaient installés dans l'engin ronflant.

Un souffle vint animer ses cheveux d'un mouvement léger, lui donnant un air fougueux et négligé qui fut à peine remarqué et il répondit dans un hochement de tête rassurant.

 _« Comment pourrais-je aller mal love? »_

Elle jeta un regard à peine intéressé mais prudent à la route déserte qui s'étendait devant elle et un bonheur indescriptible, mais enivrant s'empara de son être en la faisant soupirer de contentement. Elle avait honte de s'abandonner à une telle faiblesse égoïste mais elle se fichait maintenant de ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher. C'était un mal pour un bien, et elle n'éprouvait plus aucun remord à s'accorder et à s'aliéner un tel plaisir, autolâtre soit-il. Qui pouvait lui reprocher de réétudier ses priorités, elle avait beaucoup trop sacrifié pour que s'épanouisse le bonheur des autres, elle pouvait donc bien saisir l'opportunité d'un tel temps de répit pour reconsidérer son bonheur. La peur de perdre l'unique être qui la faisait vivre et la complétait ne faisait pas partie de sa définition du bonheur, et encore moins depuis qu'on avait réussi à le lui arracher. Ses dernières expériences qu'elle n'osait pas encore mentionner et qui la faisait encore trembler de crainte lui avait permis de réaliser combien la vie sans cet homme serait fade, dénuée de sens et de couleur et deviendrait trop peu intéressante. La seule chose à laquelle une telle perspective la condamnerait serait sans doute une existence sombre, dominée par le désespoir, les larmes et la douleur.

Elle ne voulait pas de tout ceci. La seule bouchée qu'on l'avait forcé à avaler la répugnait et lui donnait envie de régurgiter l'essence même de son âme pour l'étouffer. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec un tel haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas ça, _vivre_. Ils avaient besoin de recul, d'un instant pour eux, juste pour s'assurer de l'existence fondamentale de leur moitié, et calmer leurs esprits encore trop secoués par les sombres sentiments qu'avaient provoqués les derniers évènements. Ceux-ci étaient trop récents pour que l'on exige qu'ils s'en remettent facilement. Non, cette ville magique évoquait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'ils puissent aisément y faire revivre leur amour. L'urgence dominait ce lieu peu commun, et une pensée continuait de l'écraser depuis peu : son fils avait raison. Toute cette folie de la magie n'était que poison et ne génèrerait que mort et destruction sur son passage. Alors oui, elle avait sûrement raison de se sentir soulagée une fois éloignée de toute cette absurdité dans laquelle son garçon l'avait plongée quelques années plus tôt en la ramenant à ses origines. Son sourire mourut progressivement, et elle refit face à la route en apercevant au loin la quête de toute cette entreprise ; c'était l'appel d'un bonheur simple, sans artifice ou extravagance, qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des musiques et qui pourrait enfin fleurir sans être négligé par une quelconque urgence. Aujourd'hui, c'était cela sa priorité. Elle éprouvait le besoin irrépressible de l'obtenir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit plus jamais concevable et réalisable. Oui, elle en était sûre maintenant, leur éloignement les rapprochait d'une perspective plus calme, heureuse, sans qu'un sentiment de précarité, de danger et de peur ne gouvernent leur attachement à la vie et à l'autre.

* * *

Emma Swan n'ouvrit les yeux que vers dix heures ce matin-là, et un profond sentiment d'insécurité lui tirailla les tripes. Peut-être était-ce à cause des dernières péripéties, mais elle sentait qu'une forte émotion montait petit à petit en elle, et compressait de plus en plus sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne puisse la dominer. Elle s'assit brusquement dans le lit, en réveillant dans un sursaut l'homme allongé à ses côtés et elle se mit à respirer bruyamment alors que le poids qui l'oppressait continuait de prendre de l'ampleur sur son corps et sa raison. L'air, indispensable à sa permanence sur cette terre, sembla dangereusement lui manquer malgré son halètement retentissant, et l'emballement de son cœur, hurlant ainsi et prévenant la jeune femme quant à l'insuffisance d'oxygène présente dans son corps. Cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait besoin de plus.

Sans entendre l'appel inquiet qui résonnait à ses côtés, l'envie de fuir cet espace écrasant, étouffant et pauvre en air, l'embrasa violemment, et elle se leva maladroitement en chancelant puis elle se rua sur la fenêtre de leur chambre qui donnait sur un balcon et mieux encore : sur l'extérieur. Ouvrant celle-ci sans ménagement, elle s'engouffra dans l'air frais et matinal pour s'y heurter brutalement et se précipita sur la rambarde en posant chacune de ses paumes sur la pierre froide marquée par le temps. Cherchant inlassablement à endiguer l'ébranlement de son être, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux de concentrer sur sa respiration et tenta de calmer l'émotion qui cessa instantanément sa course effrénée à la recherche d'une domination toujours plus grande et poignante sur son âme. Elle ne la laisserait pas gagner, pas aujourd'hui. Lorsque l'émoi finit par se dissiper dans un hoquet qui la secoua entièrement, elle sentit un sanglot irrépressible lui ceinturer la gorge, et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, un nouvel ébranlement la traversa. Les _Traitresses_ glissèrent soudainement d'elles-mêmes, affichant au grand jour sa faiblesse et démontrant triomphalement la victoire de celle-ci, malgré la lutte qu'elle venait d'entreprendre pour brider ce sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas exprimer. Par fierté, par haine pour tout ce que cela évoquait en elle ; une vie assujettie par la peur, de voir son bonheur entier disparaître et qu'il ne devienne qu'un rêve, beaucoup trop lointain pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper à bout de bras en dépit d'une course débridée et sa farouche volonté de le conserver. C'est ainsi que cela c'était passé, elle avait craint de perdre son dernier amour et c'était ce qu'il s'était produit malgré toute sa bonne volonté et la fureur de ses sentiments envers cet homme.

Alors qu'elle écrasa furieusement une perle mouillée sur sa joue maintenant rouge d'une émotion qu'elle ne voulait nommer, elle sentit un réconfort trop important pour être naturel se déposer avec douceur et légèreté sur ses chétives épaules et aussitôt ses tremblements cessèrent. Un frisson la parcourut et même si la noyade de ses iris suggérait le contraire, le calme était revenu, et sa poitrine se libérait petit à petit de la pression qui l'avait fortement empoignée au point de risquer de l'étouffer. C'était sûrement conscient de sa part, elle connaissait son malin plaisir à jouer avec elle depuis quelque temps. Elle fut timidement enlacée par une ferme consolation trop inquiète et un sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres, lui permettant ainsi de trouver la force nécessaire pour exécuter le mouvement qui suivit. La sauveuse se retourna instantanément dans ses bras, et avant que son partenaire ne puisse scruter sa faiblesse, elle se blottit contre lui en enfouissant le visage contre son habit nocturne moderne. Un autre sanglot la secoua subitement et intensément, et malgré la caresse réconfortante qui parcourait son dos, elle mit de longues minutes à se détendre.

« Shhht, Emma, je suis là. » Murmura sa voix à son oreille.

Il tentait de l'accoiser, rien de plus normal lorsque l'angoisse se présente de façon si mordante et avec si peu de délicatesse. Il la regarda se reculer après quelques instants, en se défaisant de son étreinte et elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, le regard toujours autant submergé par l'émotion.

« Je ne peux pas. » Souffla-t-elle faiblement de façon presque inaudible qui le força à tendre l'oreille plus que de raison.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » s'enquit-il alors que l'incompréhension se mit à sillonner son visage. Il s'empara avec douceur des mains de la jeune femme et tenta un sourire rassurant.

« Tout ça…je… » Elle marqua une pause en se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de réprimer les larmes qui continuaient de monter, irrépressiblement.

« Les Enfers, tout cela, c'est… la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

« Emma, on va y arriver tu vas voir. Je suis bien _vivant_ , et je ne risque plus d'aller nulle part. »

Les yeux embués de la jeune femme se chargèrent d'une colère sans nom, et le pirate fronça les sourcils en attendant la tempête qu'ils annonçaient explicitement.

« Je refuse d'entendre ça Killian. La dernière fois que tu as dit une telle chose, tu es mort part ma faute, devant moi. »

Son ton était courroucé, lourd de menaces, mêlées à des reproches qu'il pouvait aisément sentir mais il savait bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement. Ou du moins, pas autant qu'elle semblait le suggérer, sinon pourquoi avoir pris le temps de passer ces dernières semaines à ses côtés depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants ?

« J'ai dit que j'étais un survivant, pas que je ne frôlerais jamais la mort, Swan. »

Aussitôt ses poings se refermèrent, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sans qu'elle ne montre sa douleur puis sans prévenir, elle élança sa main en l'air dans le but de le heurter, le frapper de toutes ses forces pour lui faire mal autant qu'elle-même ressentait la douleur palpiter sous sa peau. Mais il esquiva habilement son geste, lui attrapa le poignet afin de l'attirer à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Le désespoir était palpable, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire même s'il voulait la réconforter. Elle s'angoissait à cause des derniers évènements et même si elle avait nié jusque là, il continuait d'en avoir la preuve avec ce genre de crise. Il ne pouvait pas lui assurer qu'il ne perdrait jamais la vie car il était humain avant tout, et c'était bien le terminus auquel descendait chaque âme, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser vivre avec de telles craintes, pesant sur elle et la tourmentant jusqu'à perpétuité. Il l'entendit pousser un cri de rage et d'affliction contre lui alors qu'à nouveau, la souffrance de l'abattement et du désespoir refaisait surface. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il avait survécu parce que Zeus avait bien voulu lui accorder une nouvelle chance en tant que mortel. Puis ce n'était pas une opportunité qui se présentait à tout le monde et il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais en bénéficier, même s'il finissait une fois de plus, par mourir prématurément face à un nouveau vilain. Lui faire miroiter qu'il survivrait encore à la faucheuse était une grave erreur dans la mesure où le destin venait encore une fois de démentir ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à la jeune femme et qui la mettait dans de tels états. Rien ne pouvait l'immuniser contre la fin d'une vie, pas plus avant sa descente aux enfers qu'après sa résurrection, et c'était bien ce fait-là qui l'empêchait de rassurer la jeune femme comme il le voulait. Car rien ni personne ne pourrait le protéger d'une force aussi puissante, hors de contrôle, et ils n'y pouvaient rien, ni lui, ni elle. Il était mortel, et on le lui avait une fois de plus fait comprendre, de la plus cruelle des façons… Sentant les tremblements reparaître avec encore plus de violence pour la secouer une fois de plus contre lui, elle tenta de se dégager avec fureur, et il resserra un peu plus fermement son étreinte son étreinte sur son frêle corps.

« Laisses-moi partir loin de tout ça Killlian ! » Hurla-t-elle avec une rage et une douleur qu'elle ne tenta pas de cacher cette fois. Son cri chevrotant dangereusement, influencé par les sanglots qui étouffaient sa voix, sembla, aux yeux du pirate décontenancé face à tant de violence, plus être une explosion de désespoir qu'elle retournait contre lui que de la colère exprimée à son attention. Une chose était sûre dans son esprit, elle n'était pas elle, et il refusait de croire tout ce que sa folie la poussait à dire. Son angoisse parlait pour elle et brouillait la frontière entre ce qui était sensé et ce qui ne l'était pas. C'était simplement un appel à l'aide, une volonté de sortir de toute cette détresse, cet aveuglement douloureux qu'elle exprimait à sa façon, comme elle pouvait.

Elle abandonna toute résistance face à la force qu'il utilisait contre elle, sans pour autant participer à cette étreinte et c'est lorsqu'il ne la sentit plus s'ébranler d'affres sans fond entre ses bras, qu'il répondit sur un ton calme, alors que des larmes d'impuissance lui montaient aux yeux. Il pinça les lèvres et clos les paupières en passant une main sur le crâne de la jeune femme de manière à la garder contre lui. Seulement pour la rassurer, et lui prouver qu'il était là, en chair et en os, plus vivant que jamais et présent pour elle :

« Alors emmène-moi. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, ne me frappez j'aime beaucoup la drama... ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, remarques, critiques, je suis preneuse ! Ça aide beaucoup pour évoluer donc n'oubliez pas le carré blanc juste en dessous là, oui celui-ci , vous le voyez bien :)  
**

 **Ah oui, petite précision, j'ai une petite idée pour transformer cet OS en TS donc si voulez une petite suite, montrez le moi que je sache ! C'est à vous de décider, les idées sont déjà couchée sur papier :)  
**

 **Sur ce, portez vous bien !**

 **Jaya'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas une seconde combien cela me fait plaisir ! Si j'ai pu répondre à certains, je tiens tout de même à répondre aux guests alors voilà :**

 ** _Guest Lulu :_** ** _Merci pour ta review, ça aurait pu être juste ça comme tu dis, mais j'en décide autrement ahah ^^ voilà la suite !_**

 ** _Guest :_** ** _Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite ! :)_**

 **En espérant que la suite que je vous ai préparé vous plaira, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

« Puis-je savoir où nous sommes Swan ? » S'enquit finalement le pirate, en sortant de la voiture enfin arrêtée et silencieuse sur le bord de la route.

La sauveuse ouvrit la portière sans répondre à sa question et se dirigea vers le coffre dont elle sortit une petite valise contenant toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient rassemblées et qui pourraient leur servir durant leur virée. Elle referma le coffre et le regarda enfin en souriant doucement, puis le rejoint à pas légers.

« Viens, je te fais visiter. »

Il soupira doucement sans pouvoir contenir un sourire et s'empara de la douce main qu'elle lui tendait. Il savait qu'il finirait par comprendre tout ceci, mais décida surtout de ne pas la presser pour la ménager un tant soit peu, même si elle lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas la traiter comme une enfant que l'on a peur de blesser. La scène de ce matin ne pouvait que l'obliger à agir ainsi tant cela lui avait brisé le cœur, alors oui, il n'obéirait pas à cet ordre ci. Tout en entremêlant amoureusement ses doigts aux siens, il la suivit sans poser plus de questions et s'intéressa plutôt au nouveau monde qui se présentait à lui.

Une petite maison se dressait devant eux parmi les champs et semblait complètement perdue, loin du reste de l'univers. Elle était isolée de tout, seule dans ce calme apaisant, et se laissait border par de majestueux arbres, des chênes sûrement. Ceux-ci s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, étalant de façon protectrice leur feuillage verdoyant comme pour seule démonstration de leur gloire à son faîte en cette belle saison. Malgré tout, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment épais pour les enfermer complètement dans leur monde ; le ciel sombre maintenant s'ouvrait au-dessus d'eux et leur permettait d'observer les différentes palettes de couleurs qui composaient l'obscurité planant sur leur tête. L'oranger assurait sa domination sur les autres mais chancelait irrépressiblement vers un pâle et doux rose pour finalement se laisser conquérir par un violet plus lointain encore et envahissant. Tous ces tons qui le subjuguaient ne tarderaient pas à laisser place à une nuit opaque et scintillante. Une douce brise, tellement embaumante en cette belle période de l'année, vint les frôler et s'amusa candidement à jouer avec leur chevelure, faisant agréablement frissonner ces deux êtres qui avaient tant vécu. Alors qu'ils se frayèrent en silence un chemin entre les arbres, il put enfin observer de plus près cette curieuse demeure où les avaient menés la jeune femme et qui ne cessait d'attiser sa curiosité. Entièrement faite de pierre brune, la bâtisse semblait complètement à l'abandon, mais entretenue malgré tout. Il devinait aisément, à l'unique rangée de fenêtres qu'il remarquait, que seul un rez de chaussé la composait et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la vie ici devait être bien agréable. Tout ici prêtait à une vie calme, il en était persuadé, et c'était sûrement pour cela que la jeune femme avait décidé de l'y mener. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, la sauveuse ralentit le pas et se tourna enfin vers lui, sa deuxième main sur la poignée.

« Prêt ? » sourit-elle doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air excité qu'elle tenta de cacher.

Il répondit à son sourire, amusé devant tant d'entrain, et hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit alors la porte dans un mouvement fluide en l'invitant à entrer en premier.

Ce qu'il découvrit l'émerveilla par sa simplicité et il ne put retenir son étonnement. La petite maison n'était composée que de trois grandes pièces, simplement séparées par des murs.

La pièce principale sur laquelle ouvrait la porte d'entrée se composait sur leur gauche d'une cuisine sûrement ancienne, comportant un évier, un placard de bois fixé en hauteur au mur, une table et des chaises et deux plaques chauffantes qui ne fonctionnaient sûrement pas à l'électricité. Séparé de celle-ci par un comptoir, un salon s'offrait à leur yeux, meublé d'un vieux canapé faisant face à une belle cheminée de briques rouges creusée dans le mur du fond, et d'une belle armoire en bois de chêne aux formes douces et arrondies. Une seule lampe pendait au-dessus du canapé, au milieu de la pièce. La petite ampoule semblait être la seule source de lumière de cette maison même s'il devinait aux chandeliers posés sur la table que des bougies les aideraient sûrement à mieux s'éclairer. En tournant sur lui-même, il découvrit deux portes ouvertes sur le mur de droite ; l'une donnait sur une chambre où trônait un lit, l'autre sur un lieu d'aisance accompagné d'une vaste baignoire et d'un lavabo. Finissant d'embraser du regard l'intérieur confortable de la maisonnée, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait lâché sa main pour s'agenouiller dans un coin du salon, face à un petit meuble qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et qui soutenait sûrement l'objet le plus moderne de la demeure. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

« Swan, je ne crois pas que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'objet se mit en route après des années passées sans être utilisé une seule fois, et une douce musique emplit la pièce de toute part.

« Je savais que ça fonctionnait encore ce truc. » grommela la jeune femme avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Sursautant, le pirate jeta des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions et fut surpris de découvrir que chacun des coins du salon était occupé par des caissons de basse qui diffusaient avec plus d'intensité chaque note défilant. Subjugué et étonné, il tourna de nouveau sur lui-même, observant avec curiosité ces étranges objets qui parlaient et propageait partout leur mélodie. Dans un nouveau mouvement de surprise, il se tourna vers sa sauveuse lorsqu'elle reprit sa main entre ses fins doigts et le sortit de sa transe.

« Vas-tu finir par m'expliquer Swan ? Tu laisses planer beaucoup trop de mystère. » Souffla-t-il avec un sourire, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

Avec la plus grande douceur du monde, il posa instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra contre lui. Elle finit par le regarder dans les yeux d'un air sérieux et passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle rassemblait mentalement ses mots. Elle se mordit la lèvre en coupant un instant le contact visuel puis se replongea dans les iris océans de son pirate, se rassurant par la tranquillité et la douceur de ses yeux qui la scrutaient avec une inquiétude non feinte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y noyer, irrépressiblement, d'y nager encore plus profondément pour soulager les craintes les plus ancrées en elle, les apaiser par cette tendresse si requinquante. En entamant un mouvement lent, elle se balança légèrement de droite à gauche en rythme avec la musique et aussitôt, le jeune homme la suivit dans le semblant de danse qu'elle initiait.

« Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué. Lorsque j'avais quatorze ans il me semble, je suis tombée dans une famille qui vivait non loin de là. Les parents se disputaient souvent, et leurs deux enfants n'étaient pas réellement d'accord pour m'accueillir dans leur maison. Les parents s'occupaient peu de nous, et j'étais encore une fois certaine que ce n'était pas la famille qui me convenait et dans laquelle j'allais m'intégrer à la perfection. C'était encore une de ces familles dans laquelle j'allais et qui me jetais après quelques mois parce que je ne leur convenais pas… »

Elle fit une pause en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux et joua un temps avec une mèche de cheveux sur la nuque de Killian qu'elle tortillait doucement entre ses doigts. Elle le sentit frissonner à son contact et sourit sans freiner leur doux balancement avant de poursuivre.

« Le plus souvent je m'enfuyais, dans le besoin de me retrouver seule et de m'isoler de cette famille qui n'était définitivement pas la bonne. Une fois en m'engageant plus loin que d'habitude, je suis tombée sur cette petite maison et ce coin de paradis terrestre. Je vais sûrement te sembler idiote, mais j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. C'est calme, simple, et coupé du reste du monde. J'aimais souvent m'y retrouver, et j'y restais des heures entières. Le plus souvent, la famille me cherchait au bout d'un temps, et c'est sûrement ce qui m'a fait renvoyer au centre mais… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, cette fois ci en le regardant, et fut surprise de voir combien il était attentif et pendu à ses lèvres. La musique ne semblait plus l'intriguer, seules ses paroles l'intéressaient et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir devant tout l'intérêt dont il faisait preuve, pour elle et ses propos.

« Mais avant ça, j'ai eu le temps de rencontrer les propriétaires des lieux. Ils m'ont surpris un jour, alors qu'ils vérifiaient qu'un orage qui avait eu lieu la veille n'avait causé aucun dégât ici. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'un couple louait cet endroit pour pas cher afin de compléter la rente que leur rapportaient leurs terres. Tu vois les champs que nous avons vu en arrivant et qui entourent le domaine ? Et bien ça leur appartient. Leur maison principale se situe plus loin sur la route, c'est pour cette raison que cette demeure semble abandonnée. »

Elle termina sa phrase sur un sourire gêné et aussitôt ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Killian sourit à son tour, mais fronça soudainement les sourcils d'un air intrigué en secouant vivement la tête.

« Mais, Swan… Tu te souvenais de tout ceci après tant d'années ? »

« Et bien oui. Les moments de bonheur étaient rares en cette période alors j'ai appris à en profiter et à les retenir. J'ai utilisé mes talents pour retrouver ce couple et je les ai appelés pour louer la maison. Ils m'ont tout de suite reconnue, d'ailleurs je crois qu'ils ont été heureux d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Surtout que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir lorsque j'ai été renvoyée au centre. Tout s'est passé très vite, mais cet endroit… » Elle remua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air nostalgique avant de le regarder de nouveau.

«.. Est juste inoubliable. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, le pirate cessa de bouger en rythme avec la musique, s'empara de sa main avec tendresse et embrassa doucement sa paume avant d'entremêler leurs doigts. Ce baiser valut à la jeune femme un frisson qu'elle laissa agréablement parcourir son dos pour mourir aux creux de ses reins.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir Swan, je suis heureux. » souffla-t-il en l'observant avec un amour dans la voix qu'il ne cacha pas.

Elle sourit, bien consciente que cet homme la suivrait partout à cause de tous les sentiments qu'elle voyait briller, flamboyer et dominer dans le fond de ses yeux. Plus loin que l'océan, un frémissement pour elle qui prenait chaque jour toujours plus de place et qui pouvait lui faire peur par moment, mais pas une fois, depuis qu'elle s'était avoué la réciprocité de cette passion, elle ne chercha à l'éviter. Elle préférait maintenant s'y noyer corps et âme avant qu'on ne lui arrache cette possibilité. Son sourire s'effaça petit à petit et elle pinça les lèvres alors que la culpabilité commençait à refaire surface.

« Je suis désolée Killian. »

Surpris, il se redressa en la regardant droit dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils d'un questionnement apparent.

« De quoi, love ? »

« De tout ça, ce caprice égoïste qui nous a emmené ici, dans un endroit qui nous permet de fuir le… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et la liste de tout ce qu'elle se reprochait qu'il la coupa fermement.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça Emma. Je t'ai moi-même demandé de m'emmener là où tu voulais fuir. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir seule ? »

Il marqua une seconde de pause, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais elle se contenta de le regarder en mangeant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir le torrent qui risquait de s'écouler sans qu'elle ne l'ait approuvé.

« Tu n'es pas remise des derniers évènements, et personne ne peut t'en vouloir d'accord ? On a connu beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers temps pour que cela soit soutenable alors c'est normal que tu veuilles fuir la cause de toutes ces choses. Je suis là pour toi Emma, et je ne te lâcherai pas pour ça. Tu as en toi d'incroyables pouvoirs qui peuvent t'aider à faire des choses fantastiques et d'autres plus effrayantes. Tout le monde sait que le titre de sauveuse peut aussi être un fardeau pour toi, et personne ne t'en voudra si tu prends des vacances. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. Tout en parlant, il avait laissé sa main valide prendre le chemin de sa joue qu'il avait doucement caressée de son pouce comme un parent le ferait face à une enfant effrayée.

Tremblante sous l'effet de l'émotion, la jeune femme finit par lâcher sa lèvre et tenta un sourire. Il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser de penser à elle et à son couple. Ils avaient beaucoup vécu, certes, mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour tout quitter ainsi ? S'enfuir loin, et goûter à une vie plus calme durant quelques jours ? Avait-elle le droit de voyager ainsi et de courir après une vie meilleure en fuyant son quotidien et les responsabilités dont elle ne voulait pas ? Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les perles salées témoignant une fois de plus de sa faiblesse et lui démontrant leur infidélité, dévalèrent son visage. Pourquoi cela la touchait-elle ? Parce qu'il disait la vérité et que ses sentiments la dépassaient au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler ? Il sourit à son tour et effaça d'un geste de la main les marques de son émotion.

« Et si tu t'inquiètes pour Storybrooke, j'ai prévenu tes parents que nous partions tous les deux en dehors de la ville pour prendre du recul. Ils ne s'y sont pas opposés, ils se sont même montrés très compréhensifs et nous souhaitent vivement de nous détendre, alors oublie un peu ceci et je t'assure que ça t'aidera à passer au-dessus de tout ça. » Ajouta-t-il enfin, en remarquant que l'anxiété ne s'était pas complètement dissipée.

« Tu as fait ça Killian ?! J'ai complètement oublié de les prévenir, j'étais trop… trop… » S'écria-t-elle soudainement avec un mélange de surprise et de panique.

« Prise dans ta crise d'angoisse ? »

Elle se figea puis hocha lentement la tête d'un air contrit. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas nier, c'était cette fichue crise qui les avait menés à tout quitter pour venir ici. Une pulsion, une envie pressante, afin de calmer une angoisse ayant atteint son paroxysme en cette journée pourtant si tranquille. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et murmura dans un souffle.

« Merci pour tout Killian, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

Le pirate sourit de toutes ses dents avec fierté et lui releva le menton du pouce pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Toujours, tu le sais. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer avec une obstination qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien, il s'empara avec douceur de ses lèvres encore humides d'émotion et la serra contre lui. La sauveuse ne broncha pas et se laissa emporter dans cette nouvelle vague de tendresse et d'amour qui lui avait manqué ces derniers mois et qu'elle appréciait retrouver. Tout en fermant les yeux dans un délicieux frisson, elle enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et une nouvelle musique débuta derrière eux, portant de nouvelles notes sur un rythme lent et doux à l'image de leur baiser dont elle s'exalta rapidement. Reprenant la danse alanguie qu'ils avaient cessée plus tôt, ils s'enivrèrent bientôt de tant de tendresse et s'étourdirent par la mélodie qui les berça agréablement, passionnément et gracieusement. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, ils tournèrent dans un même mouvement, sans que parole n'ait eu besoin d'être prononcée. Le langage du corps suffisait amplement. Enfin ils se retrouvaient, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, sans que de quelconques affres ne viennent les tourmenter et les dominer victorieusement. Les esprits étaient pour une fois apaisés et, chose que la jeune femme n'avait plus ressenti aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, la tranquillité venait de les conquérir et installait à son tour sa dictature sur le reste qui devint presque instantanément un mauvais souvenir. Peut-être était-ce grâce à ce pirate et à son discours optimiste qu'il avait sûrement emprunté aux Charmants, ou simplement à cet univers si calme et idéal à ses yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle ne savait pas réellement, il s'agissait sûrement des deux. C'était éventuellement une bonne idée en fin de compte, même si elle mettrait du temps à étouffer sa culpabilité. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait le droit maintenant de penser un peu à elle, et comptait bien profiter du bonheur que lui procurerait cette virée qu'elle s'était arrogée sur sa vie et ses lourdes responsabilités.

En mettant fin au baiser, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son pirate et respira profondément son odeur pour se laisser un peu plus s'imprégner de l'instant. Elle voulait arrêter le temps, que jamais ce moment ne prenne fin, que le CD de la chaîne soudainement se raye afin qu'ils ne dansent plus que sur cette seule mélodie qui leur correspondait si bien et qu'ils restent ainsi pour l'éternité. C'était ce sentiment de plénitude auquel elle voulait se raccrocher, car elle en avait cruellement besoin au point où elle en était. Elle avait compris que toutes ses craintes seraient plus difficiles à éradiquer qu'au simple moyen d'une danse, mais elle avait espoir d'y parvenir grâce à ce contexte, cet isolement, leur éloignement du reste du monde, comme un retranchement, un exil, une fuite vers un calme éphémère et de courte durée sur lequel ils allaient se concentrer.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir suivi au cours de ce Two Shot, j'aime particulièrement ce genre d'écrit, composé de deux voir trois chapitres donc je risque d'en refaire ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, remarques, ou critique, en review ou en mp !**

 **Sur ce, portez vous bien,**

 **Jaya'**


End file.
